It's Not Over
by Ztarlight
Summary: Dib is finally fulling his life-long dream...but when freaky things start happening, how long will it take him to regret his decision? Lookie, I finally got around to updating this. [Angry mob: It's about time!] Me: ^-^'
1. Default Chapter

(Hiya, friends! This fic is sort of a follow up to "The Almighty Smallest". I'd recommend reading that first so you have a better idea who Dae is. But, if you don't  
feel like it, then I'll give you the basics. This spoiles the other fic, so if you want to read it, go now. Okay, Dae befriended Zim as a baby, watched him grow,   
got sick and died [laughs nervously as MANY angry reviews glare at her for making that happen] and now she's kinda like Zim's guardian angel...but he  
doesn't know it...yet. [Oh, yet? What does she mean by that?] Well, read the damn thing and see for yourself! BTW, thank the Almighty Jhonen for bringing   
Zim into our lives...if you can really call them lives...)  
  
  
  
It's Not Over  
  
  
It was coming.  
  
She could feel it.  
  
(Soon...)  
  
But, what could she do to stop it?  
  
(Find him!)  
  
Duh. That would have been fine, but where WAS he? Not at his house, she watched him leave. Where could he be going at this time of day...?  
  
(The skool!)  
  
Terrified, Dae flew down from her stationed position and searched the surrounding area.  
  
(There!)  
  
Too late. He was already inside.  
  
(He can't see me anyway...I need to harness a life force first...)  
  
Dae stood there in thought, then picked up a piece of grass off the ground. "This'll work."  
  
  
  
Dib smiled to himself as Zim entered the classroom. (Poor Zim...) he thought. (You think you've got us all fooled, don't you? Well, I'll show you.)  
  
And show him he would, for yesterday Dib had gotten the most important letter of his life...it was SO important that he felt he no longer had a use for mail...  
  
Someone believed him.  
  
And they we're coming for him.  
  
Today.  
  
Not wanting to raise suspicions among the alien's mind, Dib gave Zim the same death glare he always did. Zim returned it was a glare of his own, then sent  
a smug grin Dib's way before he turned around to pretend to listen to Ms. Bitters' "Doom" rantings.  
  
(Sure Zim...smile...)  
  
(Smile all you want...)  
  
(It matters none to me...)  
  
(With any luck...)  
  
(It shall be your last....)  
  
  
  
It was very cold where he was.  
  
On the ground...somewhere.  
  
But where?  
  
He struggled to remember...slowly, it came back...  
  
  
[The door being busted down...]  
  
[The rough feel of their gloves...]  
  
[The sound of Gir screaming...]  
  
"Gir!"  
  
Zim opened one eye as he tried to see where he was. A room of some sort...dimly lit, and rather dirty. "Gross...and to think I'm actually LYING on this floor..."  
Grunting with extreme effort, Zim pushed himself up on one knee.  
  
His boots were scuffed up, his gloves were tattered and worn; a few of the fingers were missing. His shirt had been ripped across the chest, and he had a   
large gash in his left arm, which he gripped with his right as he slowly stood up.   
  
(Why am I like this...? What...happened to me...what happened to Gir?!)  
  
Trembling violently, Zim stood up and glared at the opposite wall. Even though there was no other soul present, he could almost make out a figure...hear a   
voice...remember...  
  
Dib.  
  
(He did this...)  
  
(He will pay...)  
  
"You will pay for doing this to me, Dib," he vowed. "I may be down, but I'm not out. It's not over Dib..." He stood up straight and hissed,  
  
"You haven't won yet..."  



	2. Rescue

(Hiya again, everybody! I'm sorry this took so long to get up, but here it is! Yeah. I'd like to thank CryingChild, rockerbot27 aka Maza, RizCirZamMir,   
The Dark Jaguar, Brittany, Invader Zaifae, Zim Glomper of Doom, Amethyst Soul, The Slayer, Cyberpup82, and Gaz for reviewing to the prologue.   
Okay, let's just get on with the ficcie, shall we? ^-^)   
  
  
  
  
It's Not Over   
Chapter One - Rescue   
  
  
Gir wandered aimlessly through the dark hallway. Something was horribly wrong, he knew, and it would only be okay again if he found Zim. "Master!!"   
he cried. "Master, where did you go?"   
  
Gir slumped to the ground and started to weep silently. Moments ago, he had a struggle with the guards. He didn't want to hurt them, but he   
recognized them as the men who had captured Zim. "Stupid" they had called him. "A moronic piece of junk." That had annnoyed Gir. Contrary to   
popular belief, he wasn't stupid. "I just like to have fun. Is that such a bad thing?" He got up and started searching again.   
  
Gir's train of thought was interrupted by a hand reaching out towards him and grabbing him down another dark corridor. He started screaming out, but   
he felt a hand being placed over his mouth. "Quiet," a female voice said. "You wanna get caught?"   
  
The voice was slightly familier to Gir, but he couldn't say from where. Besides, his life was still in danger. Panicking, Gir did the only thing he could   
think of.   
  
He bit down.   
  
*Hard*.   
  
The stranger cursed and held her hand to her body, nursing the wound. Gir picked up the flashlight that was dropped to the ground and shone it in the   
face of his alleged captor. "Ha, I've got---Hey! I know you!!"   
  
The girl looked up. "I know you, too. Gir, right?" He nodded. "I'm Gaz."   
  
"Gaz...?" Gir paused a moment to think. "Oh, so *you're* the girl Master talks about so much."   
  
Gaz dusted herself off. "Yeah, that's---wait a minute. Zim... talks about me? What does he say?"   
  
The tiny cyan android shrugged. "I dunno; I never usually pay 'tention. There's too much on T.V., you know?"   
  
"Yeah... I know. So..." Gaz bent over to Gir's eye level. "What brings you here?"   
  
Gir frowned. "Some bad people took me 'n Master away from home. I got away, and now I'm lookin' for him. How 'bout you?"   
  
Gaz looked away from the light to hide the fact that she was blushing. "I'm... also looking for Zim."   
  
"Ooo, d'you like him?"   
  
"NO!" Gaz replied, a bit harsher than she had intended. "I mean... no. I mean, he's okay, but... I want to help him to get revenge on my brother!!"   
  
"Why? You don't like your brother?"   
  
"You could say that."   
  
"Oh."   
  
Silence. Then Gir spoke up again.   
  
"So... what did you wanna do?"   
  
Gaz pointed the flashlight down the corridor. "See that box?"   
  
Gir nodded. "Yeah, it's full of wires an' stuff."   
  
"We need to break off the power supply so Dib can't perform any of his stupid experiments."   
  
"OOO! Can I help?"   
  
"Uh...I guess so..." Gaz said uncertianly. Gir put on his happy face and dove into the box, sending sparks flying everywhere. The already dimly-lit   
hallway faded to a pitch black.   
  
Gaz aimed the flashlight at Gir's unmoving form. "Gir?" she whispered loudly. "Gir, can you hear me? Are you alright?"   
  
For a moment, nothing. Then Gir's body started to beep, and his eyes flashed from a dull grey to their regular cyan blue. "Miss Gazzy, my nose   
hurts."   
  
Gaz flinched; she hated being called "Gazzy". "Gir, you don't have a nose."   
  
"Huh? Oh, then I'm okay."   
  
Gaz couldn't help but to smile at the androids antics. She picked him up and pointed the light down the black path. "Come on, you...   
  
"We have a mission of our own to fill."   
  
  
  
Dae panicked.   
  
(It's too late...I couldn't get there in time...)   
  
Now Zim, the one she swore to watch over and protect, was trapped in a dingy cell, where he was to await his fate. Dae hoped her ability would   
work. Her ability was being able to use a life force -such as a piece of grass- to enable herself to be seen. However, something like a leaf or grass   
lost life quickly, and she could only be seen by one person at a time. So until she could find sonething more permanant, she was stuck with pine   
needles. Oh, joy.   
  
Dae took a deep breath and burst through the doors in front of her.   
  
No one saw her, of course. (Makes sense,) she thought. (No one's here!)   
  
...or so she thought.   
  
There was a ceel in front of her; a vast, enormous waste of space, set aside for the unspeakable horror of the tortureous rituals performed on   
unsuspecting souls. This time it was a certain soul in particular - Zim's. Yet Zim knew of what was to come...he just wasn't going to face it without   
a fight. Dae slipped into the chamber, grateful that she could still vanish through walls.   
  
Dae took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Then she laughed at herself. (Why am I nervous? No one can see me...) "Zim?" she breathed into the   
cell.   
  
No response. "Zim?" she called, a bit louder this time.   
  
(Why isn't it working?) She was about to approach him, but another sound cut her off. Entering the observation area for the cell at that moment were   
several scientists, one noticibly shorter than the other. Zim jumped up at his entry, but quickly fell back to one knee, still weak. "D...Dib..." he said   
harshly.   
  
"Hello, *Zim*. How are you enjoying your new living quarters...though, they won't be your *living* quarters for too much longer..." replied a figure behind   
the glass.   
  
"You're going to pay severely for this, Dib..."   
  
Dib laughed. "Oh, really? I'd love to see how."   
  
"Like THIS!" Using the last bit of energy he contained, Zim ejected his spider legs from his backpod and rammed the glass wall, only to be violently   
thrown back towards the opposite wall by an invisible force, being caught by an unseen figure. Zim hardly noticed this. He wanted to know what had   
pushed him away from his adversary. "What the...hell was...that?" Zim managed to say.   
  
"It was a force field," Dib explained. "I needed to test it to see that you wouldn't be able to escape from..." he held up a vial, "this." The beeping of   
computer keys could be heard, and a moment later the glass conatiner shattered on the floor in front if Zim, releasing a yellow-coloured smoke into   
the air.   
  
Zim gazed curiously at the cloud before him...he had never seen such a concoction before.   
  
Unfortunately, Dae had.   
  
It was the same thing that killed her.   
  
How this "Dib" person managed to find the virus, she didn't know, but she had no intention of letting Zim suffer the same fate she had. The fans were   
turned on, and the cloud began to make it's way towards Zim. Dae flung herself in front of Zim and covered his mouth with her hand...she didn't know   
if that would help, but she had to try.   
  
  
  
Dib smirked to himself as he watched the scene before him. By going through Zim's logs, he had discovered a weakness in Zim's immune system...   
through a bit of research he managed to duplicate the compound, which was generally harmless to most humans, but deadly to Zim's race... the "Irkens"   
as they were called.   
  
Then something happened that Dib would have never expected.   
  
A light, faded outline of another figure was forming around Zim's body. Dib shook his head, thinknig it was an illusion, but when he opened them again,   
the figure was still there - more visible this time. Certain things were noticible now... it had a woman's figure, and it had... "Green skin? Oh, shit, there's   
another one..."   
  
The other two scientists gazed at Dib with curiosity. "I'm sorry, but...did you say that there's another? I only see one."   
  
"Uh... nyeh... oh..." Dib stuttered as he waved his hand at his colleuges. "Gah... you're dismissed for now. Go... take a break, or something. I have...   
important business to accomplish - alone."   
  
As soon as they left, Dib opened the glass wall and jumped down into the cell. Something was going on here...   
  
And he didn't like it one bit.   
  
Dib stared deeply into the eyes of the outsider. She was an Irken, alright - pale green complexion, two slightly curled antennae, lack of ears and nose,   
and two large, magenta eyes that glared into Dib with the deepest hatred. Her lips moved. "What have you done?" she spoke slowly.   
  
DIb freaked; he realized that this must be the girl in Zim's log. The one from his dreams, with the long eyelashes and gracefully flowing white gown.   
What did he call... Dae? Was that the name? "You..." he pointed, "You're that girl that... Zim wrote about... Dae?"   
  
Her glare deepened. "How do you know me?"   
  
Zim looked around with alarm. Dib was acting strange -even for himself- and he said something about Dae. "What insolence do you speak of now,   
human?"   
  
Dib paid no attention to Zim; he was focused Dae. (If that's her... that she's a ghost!) Dib had been a long-time studier of ghosts before Zim came to   
Earth, but now actually seeing one for real frightened him. Panicked, he dug through his pockets for the first thing he could find, which happened to be   
the keys for the cell.   
  
He flung them at Dae, who avoided them, but they hit Zim. Already in a weak state, he passed out. Dae frowned and lifted his sleeping form in her arms.   
  
Dib gasped. How could she touch things?   
  
"I know who you are, Dib..." she spoke, menacingly, "And I know what you plan to do. By the time when my businees here is finished, you will regret the   
day you ever heard of the Irken Empire!"   
  
It was at this time that Dib realized he made a dumb move by throwing the keys. The minute Dae touched them, the lights went out.   
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++   
Ugh... I'm really not liking this fic at all. It seemed so much better when I first had the idea, but now... I'm probably going to finish this, but it might be a while   
before I do, so don't expect me to update this too often. There will be ZAGR in upcoming chapters [heck, there's a little bit in this one!]. No, I will finish this   
fic... eventually. I just don't know when, or how, or why, but I will... someday. G'night. 


End file.
